


Full Circle

by DreamWeaverStarSweeper



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWeaverStarSweeper/pseuds/DreamWeaverStarSweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Slade, the trio finds themselves up against another mysterious criminal. Oliver and Felicity struggle with their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I've actually finished and put up somewhere so please be kind! I hope you enjoy.

It all happened so fast, like it usually does. One minute, Felicity was sitting at her computers listening to Oliver and Diggle’s night run, the next Diggle was stumbling down the stairs with a bleeding Oliver thrown over his shoulder.

She had heard the commotion over the COM so Felicity was waiting for them, with the surgical supplies cleaned and laid out next to the table reserved primarily for this type of night.

Oliver’s head lulled against Dig’s shoulder. He was struggling to stay conscious. He was pale and sweating, his body shivering. He was going into shock.  Felicity helped Dig get him on the table; he was cold to the touch. Blood streamed from a wound in his right side.

“The bullet is still in there.” Diggle said, “We have to get it out.”

“Ok.” Felicity was shaking but she was determined to stay calm. Oliver needed her. She unzipped his vest and grabbed the scissors and cut away yet another bloody t-shirt.

Blood gushed out of his wound with every breath. “Dig, it’s a stomach wound, those are bad, aren’t they?”

“He’ll be ok, just need to get that bullet out and stitch him up.” Felicity heard the strain in his voice, he was trying to convince himself too.

“Ok.” she said quietly.

“Here, you hold him and I’m going to dig it out.”

She moved around Dig to Oliver’s side. “Just hold his shoulders down.”

Felicity placed her hands on each of his shoulders, “Are you sure you want _me_ holding him? I mean, he’s much stronger than me.”

“Do you want to pull a bullet from him?” Dig held out the pliers to her.

She looked at them and felt her stomach flip. “No, I’m not ready for that yet.”

“Ok, then just put some pressure, he’ll probably be too weak to fight much anyway.”

Felicity braced herself and looked at Oliver. His eyes were closed and jaw clenched. He had turned a tinge purple. “It’s going to be ok, Oliver.” she whispered to him. She didn’t know if he heard her because he made no movement. Until Dig dug the pliers into his wound.

Oliver’s eyes popped open and he screamed, trying to sit up. Felicity used all her strength to keep him down. “It’s ok Oliver!” she cried over his screams.

“Keep him still!” Dig shouted. “I’ve almost got it.”

            Felicity leaned her whole body onto his chest, resting her head on him and closing her eyes tight. A tear escaped and fell down her cheek. She hated to see him in pain. “It’s ok Oliver,” she whispered. It was the only thing she could think of to say to him.

            There was a sickening suction sound and then Dig pulled out a small bullet from Oliver’s stomach, more blood followed it out. The bullet clanked into a small tin bowl. Oliver collapsed underneath her, unconscious.

            “Felicity, start mixing the herbs.” Dig handed her a cloth to wipe her hands. He took another and pressed it against Oliver’s wound to squelch the bleeding.

            Felicity measured the amounts of the unknown herbs and splashed in some water to make a paste. Oliver swore it could fix anything, she had seen it work, but she still worried. What if it didn’t work this time? What would they do without Oliver? What would the city do without him?

            She shook those thoughts out of her mind and returned to Oliver’s side. He was still knocked out cold but she tried her best to be gentle when she applied the paste to his open wound. She tried to get it in the wound as deep as she could. She surprised herself how calm she was. Before meeting Oliver and becoming his partner, she would have passed out thinking of doing such a thing. But everything has changed; she changed, since she met him.

            The paste helped slow the bleeding and soon the blood was clotting. Dig stitched it up with a needle and string while Felicity wiped a damp cloth over Oliver’s face, chest, and stomach, cleaning the blood and sweat off him.

            The foundry was too quiet after the sudden rush of activity and Felicity felt the exhaustion creeping into her body. Diggle cleaned up the surgical instruments and was putting them away. Felicity sat down in her chair and watched Oliver sleep. Diggle pulled up a chair next to her and handed her a big bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream. She gave him a small, but grateful smile before scooping a spoonful into her mouth.

            They sat in quiet, companionable, exhausted silence for minutes before Dig stood and placed his hand on her shoulder. “I’m going to get some shut eye. You should do the same.”

“I think I’m going to sit with him a little while longer.”

“Ok, but don’t stay up too late. There’s not much else we can do for him now anyway. It’s up to him now.”

“I’ll see you in the morning, John.”

“Good night Felicity.”

            She heard the door of the foundry close behind him and pulled her chair closer to Oliver.

            “Oliver.” She whispered. “Oliver, you have to fight. Do you hear me?” She didn’t expect him to respond but she couldn’t take the quiet of the foundry. Not even the beeping of her computers could settle her.

            She gently touched his hand and flipped his arm to place two fingers on his wrist, checking his pulse. Still pumping, still breathing. She put his hand back, cupping his between hers. 

            “You know,” she said, filling the space between them with words. “Starling City isn’t all that different than Las Vegas, when you think about it. They both have their seedy undergrounds, though I think it may be easier to imagine Las Vegas’.” She paused to study his face. “I carried a Taser on me in elementary school. My mom worked nights so I would find my way back home on my own. I liked to walk; it gave me time to think and daydream. But, I didn’t live in the nicest of places. It was one of those neighborhoods that sucked you in, if you didn’t leave young you never would. My mom is still there. She’s… bitter, because I left, just like _he_ did. We both got out of there and, in her mind, away from her. She just doesn’t understand that I can’t live there. There’s nothing there for me. She called me the other day and begged me to come home. I think she was drunk. Well, I know she was drunk; she only calls me when she’s been drinking. I told her that I was happy here; that everything I ever wanted was here in Starling City. I obviously couldn’t tell her about all the things I’ve been doing with you and John. I can’t walk away from all that, from Starling City. I can’t walk away from… you.”

Felicity sighed and rested her forehead on their hands. “Why is it that I can say things right when you’re not listening? It’s just not fair.” She laughed quietly and sat up to look at his face. Color was coming back into his cheeks and he looked so peaceful. She had memorized every one of his features, or so she thought. But she was still mesmerized by his face. His lashes were enviously long and full. They looked so soft against his skin. He hadn’t shaved in a couple days so his beard was full and dark, brown’s mixing with a hint of blond.

            She couldn’t resist the urge to feel the scruff. She ran the back of her hand against his cheek gently and smiled to herself. His hair was getting long again. Her fingers traced his hairline over his ear, noticing the contrast between the softness of his hair to his beard. She paused her exploration to check if he was still asleep. His breathing was still rhythmic and his face relaxed. She gently traced his eyebrows that were so animated. She always wanted to rub the scowl out of his eyebrows, as odd as that sounded. And his lips. His lips, that were so soft against her thumb now, were always so straight and hard. Unless he smiled. Felicity loved his smile.

            As embarrassing as it had been, she hadn’t lied when she told him she imagined him holding her close before. She had imagined his lips against hers too. She had been cursed with a very wonderful imagination from a young age. It was getting harder and harder to control it the more time she spent watching Oliver work out.

            The urge to lean over and feel the softness of his lips against hers was way too strong. She could feel her heart pounding and hear the pulse in her ears. She couldn’t look away from his lips, as if she was in a trance. Slowly, she leaned close to him, pausing once to study his face, and admittedly, to check if he was going to wake up, before gently placing her lips over his. It was a soft, curious kiss, nothing special. But to her, it was everything. She thought she would feel ridiculous, or embarrassed, but she didn’t. She felt sad, because it felt right, but was only one sided. But, she thought, that’s what she gets for kissing him when he’s asleep. “Again,” she whispers,” I seem to do everything right when you’re not listening.”

 

***

            Oliver woke up days later with an aching body, a new, raw scar, and no memory of what happened to him after being shot. He healed carefully, and slowly, under Felicity and John’s watch. Felicity hid the bar to his Salmon Ladder somewhere, he suspected in her own apartment, to prevent him from working out too early and tearing his stitches. He should be insulted, but, she was just trying to protect him and he supposed she knew him pretty well. He was itching to get back into action the night he woke up. He didn’t do stationary life very well.

            John was out on the patrol most nights now while Oliver drove Felicity to exhaustion standing over her shoulder at the computers.

            “Please, Oliver, I can’t concentrate with you constantly standing there! I can hear you grinding your teeth. Go find something else to do, on the other side of the foundry, preferably.”

            Oliver let out an exasperated breath and stepped a few paces back. “I should be out there.”

“Yes, yes. You should be out there kicking ass side by side with Dig. I get it, I understand it. Right now, I wish you were out there too, _trust me_.”

She turned around in her chair to look at him with that adorable tilt to her head. “But, what I wish for more, is that you get better first, properly. You’d be no good to Dig if some thug hit you in your stomach and caused internal bleeding, now would you?”

He pursed his lips and sighed. “No.”

“Didn’t think so.”

She turned back to her computers. She was hacking into the city’s grid controls so she could get Dig all green lights and stall a van of bank robbers. She was being useful while he was standing around taking up space and getting in the way.

“I can’t handle this. I can’t handle standing around doing nothing.”

“Do you want to solve something for me? Here, try this.” She tossed something over her shoulder at him. He caught the Rubrics cube before it slammed into his face. He stared at it, he didn’t even try to solve it; he just spun it in his hands and went to sit down on the foundry’s steps.

Is this what it felt like for Felicity and Dig every night he was out there? He knew, from hearing them on the COM that he worried them, but he could never really imagine what it was like to on this side of it all. When he was out there, he was in on the action; he was seeing everything pass. But here, here it’s painfully quiet. There was too much time to think about all that could go wrong.

He ran his free hand over his face and sighed. The soft touch of silk brushed against his arm. “I’m sorry. That was… mean.”

Felicity joined him on the step, taking the Rubrics cube from him and shifting the colors around absently.

“No, it’s ok. I’m in your space.”

“Yes, but not because you want to be. I know you want to be out there, but Oliver, people are depending on you, more than ever now, so you have to take your time on healing. You can do that now too, because you have me and Dig.”

She reached over and ran the back of her hand over his cheek. “You’re not alone anymore.”

He looked her in the eyes, her calm, earnest eyes. They always had a way of pulling him in. Her hand was still resting gently against his cheek. Then suddenly her eyes widened and color rose in her cheeks. She dropped her hand and broke their gaze. “Uh, I better check on Dig.”

“Don’t worry about that,” the foundry door swung open and John came barreling down the stairs. “I’m right here.” He passed by Oliver and made a b-line to Felicity’s desk. “And I brought you both something.” He set a plastic bag on Felicity’s desk, “Sushi, for Ms. Smoak and this-“ he tossed something to Oliver who caught it just as easily as the Rubric’s cube. “-for you. Felt like it was time. Plus, I’m feeling a bit old.”

It was the Salmon Ladder bar. Oliver smiled and cracked his neck. “John, you’re a good man.”

            “A very good and _young_ , man.” Felicity said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

***

            Oliver had been in a much better mood now that he was back out on the streets fighting crime. Dig was back to being more relaxed and enjoying being the backbone of the team again. That’s where he thrived and he knew it and embraced it. Felicity was enjoying the peace and quiet of the small amount of routine they have.

            Since they were all technically out of work, they had a bit more free time and Felicity was going to enjoy it. At least a little.

            “Alright, I’m starving and my eyes are burning. Who’s up for Big Belly Burger?”

            Diggle gave her a knowing smirk. “What?!” she said. “I worked out this morning!”

            Oliver jumped down from the Salmon ladder. “I’m game.”

            Felicity did her best not to stare; she was getting better at it, honestly. But he was just too damn… attractive. “Great!”

            “I’ll pass. I’m going to meet Lyla for an early dinner and I don’t want to ruin it with Big Belly.”

            “It’s ok John, you’re too good for the single people food, I get it. No need to blame Lyla.” Felicity chided him while grabbing her purse.

            “Get out of here. I thought you were starving.” He playfully nudged her towards the steps.

            Oliver jogged behind her in a clean pair of jeans. He pulled his shirt over his head just as she opened the door and stepped out into the alleyway.

            Big Belly Burger was bustling but most of its customers were on their way out by the time Oliver and Felicity slid into their customary booth. “I am so excited for this. As much as I love sushi, I _need_ a burger from time to time.”

            “How do you feel about chili fries?” Oliver didn’t even have to look at the menu anymore.

            “I’m game if you are.” She smiled at him.

            They gave their order and were left in quiet companionable silence.

            “So,” Oliver broke it. “How’s the job search going?” He asked looking down at the table and folded his napkin.

            Felicity knew he felt guilty about her and Dig’s unemployment, but she didn’t want him wallowing in it.

            “It’s going well. I have taken some freelance coding jobs. Nothing major but it pays the bills and they’re pretty quick and easy. Plus it lets me create my own schedule, which, as you know, is important.”

            “Good.”

            “Yeah… how’s yours going?” It was her turn to look away from him and take a serious sip of her sweet tea.

            “I.. uh. I haven’t really been looking.” He admitted. “I don’t know what I could offer the “real” world.” He clenched his jaw and she reached out to stop him from destroying the napkin entirely.

            “It’s ok. We’ll figure it out.” Once again she was reminding him that he wasn’t alone. He met her eyes and for a split second they stared at each other, his mouth twitched upwards.

            “Alright, number 32. Enjoy!”

            Felicity quickly withdrew her hand from his and noticed how he also sat up straighter and clasped his hands in his lap.

            “Thank you,” they echoed.

            “It smells so freaking good!” Felicity couldn’t keep her excitement down. Oliver laughed at her and uncovered the chili fries leaving them in the center of the table, two forks facing out. Felicity unwrapped her burger, inhaled it dramatically, and then took-

            “Felicity Smoak?”

Felicity paused with her mouth open, burger suspended. Oliver was staring at the man next to their table. She sighed quietly and put her burger down, shifting to look at him.

            “Yes?”

            “Hi, I’m Jason Baxton. I worked with you at Queen Consolidated.” Baxton slid himself into the booth next to Felicity. She shifted to look at the man, casting a small glance at Oliver. He was straight as a rod, teeth clenched.

            “Oh. Um I’m sorry, I don’t quite remember.”

            “Right, it was just before you were um,” he gave a quick glance at Oliver, “promoted.” Oliver’s eyebrow rose.

            “Okay. Um, how can I help you Mr. Baxton?”

            “I was hoping to speak to you.”

            “Now?” Oliver interjected.

            “Oh um, yes. I’m sorry but it’s very important.”

            “It’s ok, Oliver. It’ll just be a moment.”

            Oliver gave Felicity a long look. “Fine. I’ll be over at the bar.” He gave Baxton a look. “In case you need me.”

            “Sure.”

            Felicity watched him pick a swiveling bar stool and position himself so he was half towards the television and half towards their booth.

            “So, Mr. Baxton, how can I help you.”

            “I’m in danger Mrs. Smoak.”

            That was not what she expected. A crashed server, a wiped motherboard, maybe, but danger? Nope. “And you came to me?”

            “Yes, because I know who you are working with.”

            “I’m sorry?” Felicity tried to keep the panic that was rising up in her leak into her voice. She forced herself not to look at Oliver, not to give anything away.

            Baxton leaned in closer. “I know who Mr. Queen is but I also know that to get his help, I need to go through you. He wouldn’t understand anything, but you, Ms. Smoak, will.”

            “I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about. Mr. Queen _was_ my boss. Now he’s not. And we’re not dating. We’re just out for lunch. Just two friends out for a friendly lunch to catch up. Since we don’t see each other much anymore. Cause, I don’t work for him.”

            “And you still call him Mr. Queen? Look, Ms. Smoak, I don’t want to cause you any trouble, but I really need your help. I’ve developed a drug in the labs at Queen’s Consolidated to help with muscular dystrophy.”

            “I wasn’t aware Queen Consolidated was working on a drug like that.”

            “They weren’t. I, I was doing it on my own. You see, my son has muscular dystrophy. I was spending hours, outside of work, developing this drug for him. But, it didn’t work. It was too extreme. It builds muscle but too rapidly. I’ve been testing it in varying doses but it’s just not working.”

            “And you need the Arrow’s help because?”

            “Because someone else has found out about it. Two nights ago the lab was broken into and all the samples were taken and so were my notes. And then last night, my house was broken into, nothing was taken, but someone was definitely there.”

            “What were they looking for?”

            “Me. But I was visiting my son in the hospital.”

            “How can you be sure?”

            “Ms. Smoak, please. I know it’s a lot for me to ask, but I think, believe, that those drugs in the wrong hands could cause some serious damage. Damage like what happened just a few months ago. You see, the drug increases muscle, but it also increases adrenaline and endorphins. It could be used to be create an unstoppable being.”

            “But I thought you said the muscle increases too abruptly?”

            “Yes, which means the body expands quickly and painfully. However, it does plateau, allowing the subject to thrive, for a short time. Then the muscles strain and, eventually, snap.”

            Felicity blinked and couldn’t hide the disgust and shock on her face. “Why would someone want a defective drug like that?”

            “It’s only defective to _my_ cause. I don’t exactly know what they want with it, but I can imagine. Only, they’re missing something.”

            “You?”

            “Yes. In an attempt to counter the quickening rate of muscle development, I created a serum; so far it has been able to elongate the plateau state. I noted the serum in my notes but I had yet to write it down, it’s all in my head. My only thought is that they came to my house to get me. Please, Ms. Smoak. I need you and your _friend’s_ help.”

            Felicity looked over at Oliver and bit her bottom lip. “I’ll talk to my _friend_. But I can’t promise you anything.”

            “Thank you.”

***

 

“No. No, Felicity, absolutely not. There’s no reason for us to believe anything that he’s saying.”  
“I believe him! Oliver, he’s obviously scared of something! He was blundering and sweaty the whole time he was talking to us.”

“He didn’t seem to be blundering when he was talking to you.”

Felicity stopped and looked at him, she narrowed her eyes. “That’s because he was talking about something he was sure of.”

“I don’t know. I just don’t trust him. He hardly acknowledged my existence, it was all about you.”

Felicity crossed her arms and pegged him with a stern look. “Don’t like to be ignored?”

He met her challenge. “No. But that’s not the point. The point is that he specifically targeted you. If he knows I’m the Arrow, why did he only want to talk to you?”

“Because he knows me.”

“Because he knows you’ll believe him. You’re too good Felicity.”

“Which was never a problem before this.” She felt her frustration rising in the form of tears. She hated fighting with him. She just wanted to do what was right.

“Hey,” he touched her shoulder and drew his hand down her arm. “It’s not a problem. I just want you to be safe.”

            They held each other’s gaze and Felicity couldn’t help but be reminded of that small, miniscule, moment between them at the Queen manor. The moment that the two of them have been avoiding since they returned from the island.

            “I, um,” she swallowed, her mouth suddenly very dry. “I know. And I am being safe. I’m just wondering if maybe helping him, and believing him now, could curve a disaster later. Please Oliver, all I’m asking is that we take him away for a while, keep him safe, while we investigate more.”

            He sighed and bent his head just slightly forward. “Ok.”

 

***

            “Mr. Baxton, this is my good friend John Diggle. He’ll be staying with you here. As your protection.”

            Felicity introduced the men as she entered the small motel room.

            “It’s nice to meet you.” John said, shaking Baxton’s hand and taking a bag from him. “Came prepared huh?”

            “These were the clothes I kept in my lab since I’ve been staying there so often to work on the drug.”

            “Right.”

            “I hope this is ok. Mr. Baxton.” Felicity interjected.

            “It’s just fine, Ms. Smoak, thank you. I really appreciate everything you are doing to help me. All of you.”

            “It’s nothing. We want you and the city to be safe. It’s our number one priority, isn’t it?” Felicity, elbowed Oliver who was just awkwardly brooding in the doorway. He sighed and gave Baxton a small smile and nod.

            The room wasn’t anything special, low-key with two double beds, a bathroom, and television, but it would hold two people just fine.

            “Ok, well, Oliver or I will be back tomorrow morning, we’ll trade off on keeping you company-“

            “ _Diggle_ and _I_ , will be trading off.” Oliver corrected her with a look.

            “Right, well, _we’ll_ be back in the morning.” she said with a strained smile. Oliver’s eye was starting to twitch from clenching his jaw. She was really going to need to get him a mouth guard soon. Maybe she’ll put it in his Christmas stocking, that’ll teach him to brood at her.

            “Thank you.” Mr. Baxton said as he put his clothes out on the bed.

            Felicity caught John looking at her, his head shaking lightly. What was he laughing at?

            “Before we leave though,” said Oliver, “Could you think of any place for us to start looking? Like who would be interested in your drug experiment?”

            “The first person I can think of is Philip Greyson, at _Bishop and Price_.”

            “The company that develops military arms and defense protocol?” asked John, the amused looked instantly erased.

            “Yes. Greyson tried to get me to leave _Queen Consolidated_ to work on a product with him, but I refused.”

            “A similar product?” Felicity asked.

            “It’s possible. He didn’t tell me much, because he didn’t want me to be able to recreate it if I didn’t take the job, but it would have to be biological, if he wanted me on it.”

            “Well, it’s a start. Thank you.”

            Oliver was out the door before Felicity could grab her purse and say her goodbyes.

 

***

Oliver was ready to get started and get it over with. There was something about this case that was grating on him. Baxton bothered him. He didn’t think the man was lying; he just didn’t like being sought out that way. The Lances’ are the only ones to do that before, but _he_ had started the communication. But Baxton figured it out himself. Oliver didn’t like that.

He wrenched the car door open and put the key in the ignition. Felicity was trotting around the back of the car. She opened the back passenger door threw her purse in the far seat and climbed in.

“Felicity? What are you doing?”

“Oh! Sorry!” She cringed and jumped back out.

“Force of habit.” she said, climbing into the passenger seat next to him.

“I had to break that one too.” he smiled at her.

“You know what?” she said as he pulled out on to the street. “I’ve never seen you drive a car. Do you have a license?!”

He laughed thinking she was joking but when he glanced her way she was looking at him with big eyes and had pushed herself as far away from him as possible.

“Felicity, seriously?!”

            The horror on her face melted away into laughter. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it! It’s true though; I’ve never seen you driving. You’re always on that bike.”

            “It’s a _motorcycle_.”

            “Oh, right, sorry, _motorcycle_.” she teased.

            It felt good to laugh with her. He could feel some of the tension ease from his shoulders and his jaw relaxed.

            “So,” she said, easing back into her scarcely used seat. “Are you going to start looking tonight?”

            Oliver felt slight disappointment when she put the subject back on The Arrow.

            “Yeah, I thought I’d go check out _Bishop and Pierce_. I’ll see if anything looks out of the norm.”

            “You mean other than giant Humvees and drones coming in and out?”

            “Yeah,” he chuckled, “but I doubt they’ll have drones flying in and out at this hour.”

            “Not ones you can see, anyway.”

            “Well I’ll keep my head low.”

            “Please do.” She said it so seriously he had to risk a glance at her.

            “I’ll be careful, Felicity, I promise.”

            “I know. It’s just that you don’t have Dig as back up tonight, and I worry. I’ll be there, but I’m not much help in the foundry.”

            “Yes you are! You are more helpful than you will ever know.”

            He could feel her looking at him. “Thank you.”

            Oliver licked his lips and checked the mirrors. She wasn’t going to like what he was going to say next. “But I don’t need your help tonight.”

            “What?!” she sat up. “You can’t go out there without any back up. That’s ridiculous! I’m going to the foundry!”

            “No, you are not. You’re going to go home and get some rest. You’ve hardly stopped all day.”

            “Neither have you! You told me no earlier today and you know how that went, so drop it.” she sat back with her arms across her chest, determined.

            “No, you drop it. You’re going home tonight. You haven’t been home in days.”

            “And?!”

            “And it’s your night off. It was Dig’s night off but he had to watch Baxton so now it’s yours.”

            “That’s a stupid reason. We used to go all night all the time.” She rolled her eyes groaned in mortified frustration. “You know what I mean.”

            He graciously made no comment but he couldn’t help the smile. “Felicity, please. Take tonight off. I promise I’m only going to look and then I’m going to go back to the foundry and I’m going to sleep. We need to be at our best tomorrow to think of a better plan.”

            He pulled the car up to her apartment building and put it in park. Turning to her he said, “I said yes to you once today, please say yes to me now.”

            She stared at him for a second. “Fine. But only cause you said please.” She moved to exit the car but stopped. “Oliver, _please_ be careful and call me if anything comes up.”

            “I will, but only cause you said please.” He winked at her.

            She shook her head and got out of the car, but she couldn’t hide her smile from him.

            He let her get halfway up the steps before rolling down the window and calling out to her.

            “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

            She looked at him, clearly confused. “Oh! Darn it!”

            She ran back to the car and grabbed her purse out of the back.

            “I know you wanted me to come back, but come on Felicity, that’s an old trick.”

            Her head popped up in surprise. He was just as surprised as she was about what just came out of his mouth but he played it off with a smirk. He hoped.

            “You are such a frat boy,” she said, backing out of the car.

            “ Old habits die hard.”

            “Sure.” she said, closing the door.

            She leaned on the passenger window, her face light and smiling.

            “Good night Oliver.”

            He returned her smile and felt happiness swell inside of him. “Good night Felicity.”

            He watched her enter the apartment and waited for the light in her bedroom to go on before pulling away. He felt much better after that ride. He was still surprised at himself for flirting with Felicity. It was odd, but not entirely bad. She had responded easily and better than he thought she would. Not that he put much thought into how she would respond to flirting. If he was going to be entirely honest with himself, he thought of Felicity often, just not, responding to flirting, per se.

            He should stop thinking about her now though or he’d find himself down a road he’s not ready to go down. Not yet, at least. He doesn’t need to be thinking about how nice she looked today, or how painfully gorgeous she is when she fights with him, her face flushed and her eyes so intense. He definitely shouldn’t be thinking of how soft her skin was under his hand or how badly he wanted to reach out to tuck her hair behind her ear and how he missed the curls.

            He sighed. No he definitely could not afford to get distracted by Ms. Felicity Smoak.

 

***

 

            She had resisted Oliver’s suggestion to stay home, but now that she was showered and pulling on a warm pair of pajama pants and tank top, she was exhausted and ready for bed. She braided her wet hair back and brushed her teeth before climbing into bed.

            A book she started months ago sat, partially read next to her phone, on her side table. The night was still young. She picked it up, flipped to her bookmark and started to read. It didn’t take her long to realize she had no idea what was happening anymore, it had been to long. She flipped back to the beginning.

            Felicity had forgotten what it was like to enjoy a calm and quiet night. Sure, she got a couple nights off here and there, but recently they have been spent working on side jobs so she could keep this apartment.

            In minutes her eyes were drooping and her head nodding. She sighed and placed the book on her table, and then she took off her glasses, folded them on the book, and turned off the light. She was asleep in seconds.

            She was startled awake when she heard the front door of her apartment quietly creak open. Since working with Oliver and John, Felicity’s senses had been heightened. Or maybe she was just becoming paranoid?

            She tried to remain calm and listen more closely. Maybe it was just another door down the hall? He heart was pounding loud in her ears but she couldn’t miss the click of _her_ door closing.

            Slowly, she grabbed her phone and slid down on the floor, placing the bed between her and the bedroom door. They had to make it through her dark living room and past her bathroom, down the long hallway before they would make it to her room.

            She slid under the bed so she could get a better view of the door. She cursed herself for not grabbing her glasses. Everything was blurry but she wasn’t going back now. She needed to focus. She dialed the first person to come to her mind.

            “Felicity, I thought I told you to go to bed.”

            She breathed in but couldn’t force herself to talk. Suddenly she was afraid they would hear her. Calling Oliver was a stupid idea. She could feel the panic rising.  

            “Felicity?”

            Felicity held her breath for the briefest of moments, listening for the location of the intruders. She couldn’t hear anything.

            “Felicity?!” Oliver’s tense voice shocked her and she jumped.

            “There’s someone here.” she managed to whisper between shaking breaths.

            “I’m on my way. Stay where you are I will find you. Stay calm. I’m coming.” He didn’t cut the connection.

            “Oliver, I’m scared.” She was so tense her body began to shake.

            “Shhh stay quiet. I’ll be there soon, ok.”

            Everything stopped and fell away when she saw a foot enter her room, slowly pushing her door open wider.

            Her whole body was on alert, waiting. The pair of feet came closer and closer, it stopped and turned to her closet and flung the doors open. She could hear the hangers being rifled through, clothes being pushed aside. Then it stopped and the feet pivoted and came back to the side of the bed.

            Suddenly there was a face in front of her, covered in black ski mask. All she could really see was his wide, menacing smile. Finally she screamed, releasing the word that was always at the tip of her tongue, “Oliver!” Her body reacted to the fear and adrenaline, jumping into action. She propelled back and popped up on the other side of her bed, back to her window.

            She faced the intruder, determined to not give up without a fight. If he wanted her it wasn’t going to be easy.

            “Ms. Smoak.” the man said. His voice was deep and slow, dripping with a southern drawl. “You’re going to come with me now.”

            “The hell I am!” She grabbed the closest thing, the book, and threw it at his face. It hit it’s target and sent the man reeling back as the book collided with his face.

            She spun and used the time to unlock her window and wrench it open. She had one leg on the fire escape when and arm curled around her throat and pulled her back inside. The man pressed his body against her back and growled into her ear.

            “You get one hit. That’s it. Try something like that again and I’ll knock you out.” He started to side step away from the window, dragging Felicity with him.

            “I thought you said you had this?” A second man. Felicity sagged against her captor. There was no way she could get away from two.

            “I do, look, she’s going to come with us now, nicely. Right, dearie?”

            Felicity refused to answer. She glared at the other man. He wore a matching mask to his partner, but his blue eyes practically glowed in the dark.

            The man with his arm around her throat guided Felicity down the hallway, following the second man. They were halfway down it when Felicity threw her self back and to the side, ramming the man behind her into the wall. As the air was knocked from his lungs his arm loosened and she broke from his hold. Her only option was to charge the man in front of her. She collided with his stomach just as he turned. She fell with him, awkwardly becoming entangled. She grappled to get away and crawl to the front door. She elbowed him in the face and freed herself from him when her head was painfully whipped back; the first man had gotten a good hold on her braided hair. She cried out and went reeling back into the hallway. She clawed and scratched anything she could, flailing her arms. The man over powered her and pinned her arms against her sides. He pressed her face against the wall, his breath was fast and hot against her cheek.

            Then his face was slammed into the wall next to her, bones cracking, blood splattering the paint. He fell to the ground limp. Felicity was pulled over him and tucked behind Oliver.

            “The window.” he growled.

            She stumbled back into her room, breathing heavily.

            Oliver stalked to the second man who still lay dazed in her living room. He rested one knee against the man’s chest and dragged his head up by the collar of his shirt.

            “Who the hell are you?” The man didn’t answer. Oliver shook him and screamed again. “Who do you work for?!” The man just laughed. “What do you want?” he snarled, bringing the man nose to nose to him.

            “Just your girl.” the man laughed “Alive, preferably.”

            “Why?”

            “Hell if I know. We’re just doing what we were told.” he smiled at Oliver, despite being face to face to the Arrow.  “And we were told to expect you.”

            That’s when Felicity saw it, the red mark on the side of Oliver’s head.

            “Get down!” she screamed.

            He didn’t hesitate. He dropped and rolled back towards the hallway. A bullet burrowed into the wooden floor, passing through the space Oliver’s head had just been.

            Oliver was up on his feet and running towards Felicity, before she even knew what was happening. He sprung himself over her bed, grabbed her around the waist, tucking her close to his body and launched them both out her third floor window.

            Felicity closed her eyes and latched onto Oliver. They were falling and then Oliver twisted and collided into the neighboring building. He guarded her with his own body. She heard him grunt and then they were dropping into the alleyway.

            Just as her feet hit the ground, Oliver was leading her down the street to his motorcycle. He tugged the helmet down on her head and she climbed on to the bike behind him, not thinking twice about it.

 

***

Felicity was safe. He kept repeating it to himself. She was pressed against him, her head against his shoulder. Her arms were tight around his waist. She was alive.

He couldn’t hear her crying, but he could feel her shaking against his back.

He risked removing a hand from the handlebars and covered her hands with one of his. She rolled the helmet against his back, resting her forehead between his shoulder blades.

            Oliver pulled the motorcycle up to the motel. He put down the kickstand and slid off the bike. Felicity slowly followed.

            “Felicity.” Oliver gently helped her remove the helmet. Her eyes were closed and her hair wild, coming out of her braid. Her cheeks were wet. He reached out and delicately wiped her tears away with his thumb. She leaned into his touch. He stepped closer, allowing her to rest her forehead on his chest.

            Felicity’s arms came up and around him. Oliver stood still for a moment before wrapping his arms gently around her. He rubbed her back and ran his hand into her hair. She wasn’t crying anymore but she obviously needed his comfort. He was more than willing to provide it. He even felt himself relaxing, his heart rate slowing, and the stress and pain from his shoulders fading. She was safe in his arms but he’d never forget the sound of her screaming his name in terror.

            He had heard the whole thing, every thump and gasp, every minute of fight she put up. It fueled him and scared him. He didn’t think he’d make it, but she was strong. She is strong.

            “Let’s get you inside.” He led her to the motel room.

 

***

            The second they entered the room, John was on his feet, gun slightly raised at his side. It fell when he saw Felicity and Oliver walk through the door.

            “What happened?” He was at Felicity’s side, gently lifting her chin to examine the bruise that started to purple on her right cheekbone.

            “She had visitors” said Oliver, looking directly at Mr. Baxton who was sitting up in his bed. “They knew where she lived.”

            “Who?” asked John.

            “No, but I know who to blame.” Oliver stepped towards Baxton who blanched. “This would never have happened if you didn’t involve her.”

            “Stop it, Oliver. You’re not helping

            John looked back at Felicity, “Did they say anything to you.”

            Felicity shook her head. “No.” Her voice sounded so small to her own ears. She cleared her throat, “No,” she repeated. “They just wanted me to come with them.”

            “They apparently didn’t even know why they were there to get her.” Oliver added.

            “Hired guns.” John muttered.

            Felicity’s head started to pound from the events of the night, and probably because she didn’t have her damn glasses, and she was finally aware that she was barefoot and still in her pajamas.

            “I think, I ummm, I think I’d like to take a shower, is that ok?”

            “Of course.”

She could feel their eyes on her back as she walked to the bathroom.   
“Oliver, I have a bag of clothes in the foundry, can you get it for me? I need my glasses.”

“Right after I call Detective Lance.” he said.

“Thank you.”

Once the door closed behind her, she slowly stripped from her pajamas.

Removing her shirt was painful and removing her pants revealed an array of bruises. She sighed and turned on the water, testing it before climbing in.

            She let the water run down her back as she released her hair from it’s braid. The heat relaxed her but being alone also allowed her to relive every terrifying moment of the attack. She could still feel the man’s arm around her neck. She rubbed every inch of skin he touched trying to remove any trace of it all.

            The sob snuck up on her, breaking her reserve. She couldn’t keep them down any longer. She sat in the tub, pulling her knees up to her chest. She finally let go and cried, trying to stifle the sound by biting her fist.

 

***

            “Yes, Detective, that’s right. Two masked men and a third somewhere in the vicinity. He got a shot off at me. I’m hoping no one else was hit. Have you gotten any calls?”

            “Just one reporting what sounded like a domestic dispute. But when we sent our men in it was all quiet.”

            “Maybe they cleaned up after themselves.”

            “Most likely. How’s Ms. Smoak?”

            “She’s hanging in there.”

            “She’s a strong young woman.”

            “Yes, yes she is.”

            There was a small moment of silence between them. Was Detective Lance thinking of his own daughters?

            “Well, thank you Detective, I will head back to Felicity’s apartment as soon as possible. I’ll let you know of anything I find that you can help with.”

            “Please do. You may be the Arrow, but I have a lot of _legal_ avenues at my services.”

            “I’ll keep you posted.”

            Oliver hung up and took a breath before peaking his head into the room.

“I’m going to go get her things.”

“No.” Dig stopped him. “You stay, I’ll go.”

“Dig, I’m not sure…”

“Oliver, she needs you.”

Oliver didn’t really know what to say to that.

“I’ll be right back with her things.”

            Dig placed hand on his shoulder as he passed him. “She’ll be ok.”

            Once Dig left, Oliver found himself pacing back and forth along the length of the room.

            “Are you ok?” Baxton was still in bed, just watching him.

            “Fine.”

            “You don’t like to stay in one place, do you?”

            “No.”

            “Do you mind sitting down, you’re kind of making me sick.”

            Oliver shot him a look that Baxton didn’t hold, but he sat on the corner of the other bed, his legs bouncing with anxiety.

            Felicity’s sob broke through the rhythm of the shower. Oliver was on his feat and at the bathroom door. A shiver went up his spine and his hair stood on end. It was painful listening to her, but he didn’t knock. He just rested his head on the door, placing his right palm flat next to it. A breath escaped his mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut. He turned and slid down the door to sit and listen to her quiet sobs.

            “Why do you torture your self like that?”

            “Shut up.”

            In a couple minutes the water turned off and Oliver rose to claim the seat at the desk. He refused to meet Baxton’s stare. His heart squeezed when just a couple minutes later Felicity emerged from the bathroom, steam twirling around her shoulders. Her hair fell heavy, wavy, and wet on her shoulders.

            He went to her. He didn’t really know what to say to her but he needed to do something. He wanted to take her in his arms but he noticed her quick glance at Baxton before she looked at him. She gave Oliver a small smile but she only met his eyes for a brief second. She looked exhausted. He placed a hand on her shoulder, trying his best to comfort her like he had so many times before. She closed her eyes and sighed.

            The small gesture that had occurred between them countless times was losing its power, its reassurance, Oliver could feel it. Their relationship had progressed past it tonight. 

            Just as Oliver was going to try to fill the silence between them Dig walked into the hotel with Felicity’s bag and four cups of steaming hot tea.

            “Thank you John.” Felicity gratefully took the hot cup from him and kissed him on the cheek. He set everything down pulled her into a strong hug. Oliver looked away from them, suddenly extremely jealous of Diggle.

 

            ***

            It felt wonderful to be wrapped up in a comforter and drinking warm tea. She could finally see again, with her square framed glasses resting on her nose. She was sitting up in the bed, her back resting against a pile of pillows. Dig sat at the table to her right, his back to the window, Oliver was in front of her bed, his chair turned from the desk at the foot of her bed, and Baxton sat in his bed, furthest from the window.

            “So, see anything out of the ordinary at _Bishop and Price_?” Dig asked Oliver.

            “Unfortunately not. I just saw a few employees working late. Looked pretty routine, actually.”

            “You scoped the whole thing?” asked Baxton.

            Oliver shot him an annoyed look. “Yes.” he bit out. “Actually, what I’ve been wondering about is why someone would be going after Felicity. What I’ve come up with is that you talking to her has put her in danger. They know you came to her.”

            The growl in Oliver’s voice made Baxton squirm. “Oliver, please, I’m sure that wasn’t his intention.” Felicity tried to smooth out the tension.

            “It most definitely was not. I never wanted anyone to get hurt, especially you.”

            She smiled at him, “I know.”

            They sat in silence for a moment, each deep in their own thoughts.

            “Mr. Baxton, may I see your notes on the drug?” Felicity asked.

            “Of course.” He shifted and pulled his briefcase out from under the bed. He pulled out a file and passed it over to Felicity.

            “It’s all that I had with me, the only thing they don’t have.”

            Felicity opened it and skimmed the contents.

            “This is an antidote.” She said, surprised.

            “Yes.” he admitted.

            “Why didn’t you tell us you created one?”

            “Because I haven’t gotten the chance to actually make and test it.”

            “Why would you make an antidote for a cure of something?” asked Oliver.

            “Well, I eventually want to test the drug on human patients, but I can’t morally give someone this drug without being able to reverse it. It’s too dangerous.”

            “But would it work on the drug when you finally got it to do what you wanted, what you originally created it for?”

            “I don’t know. I’d probably have to tweak the antidote as I tweaked the drug.”

            “But this isn’t what they want, whoever took the drug.” said John. “They’re not looking for an antidote, they’re looking to use the drug as is.”

            “I can only assume so,” said Baxton.

            “But why?” asked Oliver.

            “My guess,” said Felicity, “ to create an unstoppable army.”

            “How original.” quipped John.

            “Slade was not the first to think that one up, unfortunately.”

            “Do we have any reason to believe who ever took it has any intention to use it on Starling City?” asked Oliver. “If _Bishop and Price_ took it, maybe they’re developing it for a better cause, for the greater good.”

            “Then why would they steal it?” asked Baxton.

            “Well, they did try to recruit you.” Felicity reminded him.

            “Then they should have just said out right why they wanted me to work for them.” He was visibly frustrated, running his hands through his hair and kneading his temples.

            “Do we know for sure it was _Bishop and Price_?” asked Felicity. “I suppose what’s really bothering me is why would they send people after me, or anyone for that matter? They’re a huge military corporation, they probably have all sorts of scientists at their disposal who can easily recreate and enhance your drug.”

            “That is a good point,” said Oliver.

            “But who? Who else would want it?”

            “I don’t know. Do you mind if I read over your notes while I think about it?”

            “No, no of course not.”

            Felicity spread his file out over the bed and started to study each page and finding.

           

***

 

“Dig.” Oliver pulled John to the side. “I’m going to go back to Felicity’s place and see if I can get a lead on the intruders. If we find them, we could get some answers.”

            “Do you really think you should be going alone? They were expecting you there. They could still be watching.”

            “You don’t want to be stay here, do you?”

            John scanned over Felicity and Baxton going over his notes. “Hell no. I did a couple rounds of the area before I came in, it was all clear, so, I don’t think anyone followed you two back.”

            “Well, we can do another round or two before we leave and really be certain.”

            They looked at each other, the desperation clear. “Sounds good to me.”

            “Me too.”

            Oliver cleared his throat. Nothing.  “Felicity.”

            She still had her head down, her nose in one of the files. She was biting the tip of her thumb, deep in concentration. Oliver approached the side of her bed. “Felicity!”

            She jumped. It took a brief moment for her eyes to focus on him. God he loved the way she could disappear into her work. He did his best to hide his smile.

            “Sorry. Umm… John and I are going to go back to your place to try to find some trace of the intruders. Ok?”

            “Oh, ok. Here, let me get you my keys.” She slid off her bed and grabed the extra pair of keys from her bag. She held them out to him.

“Felicity, I’m pretty sure I can get into your apartment without the key.”

            She pursed her lips and titled her head at him. “Oliver Queen, don’t you dare break another thing in my apartment. I really like my place and I would like to stay. Do you hear me?”

            Oliver didn’t even try to hide his smile. “Yes ma’am.” He took the keys.

            John leaned past Oliver and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. The gesture took Oliver by surprise. Were they really that close?

            “Be safe.” she said. “Both of you.”

            “We’ll be back before you know it.”

            Oliver paused just before leaving. “You’ll be ok here, right”

            Felicity smiled up at him. “We’ll be fine. I’ll call you if anything comes up.”

            Without hesitating he grazed his hand down her cheek. Her eyes widened and then understanding flickered between them.  “I’ll be ok. I promise. When you guys come back we’ll either be just like you left us or asleep.”

            When he didn’t make a move to leave, she squeezed his arm. “I’m ok. Go. I know you and John would rather watch a chick-flic and share your feelings than stay in this room any longer tonight.” She joked. She had been attacked just hours ago and she was the one reassuring him. She really was remarkable.

            “I’ll see you soon.” he laughed and checked the lock twice before leaving.

 

***

            “How long have you been working on this drug?”

            “Since my son was diagnosed. He was about three then so, I guess it’s been almost six years.”

            “You’ve come very far.”

            Baxton looked up from his paper. “Thank you.”

            They had been going over his research for almost an hour. It was spread across both beds now. Baxton sat back, exhausted.

            “You’ve read all these over at least four times now and you’ve asked a countless amount of questions, I think it’s time we try to get some sleep.” He started to pull his papers together to clear his bed.

            “You should. I’m just going to look them over one more time.”

            “What else is left for you to look at?” he asked, shaking his head.

            “Now that I understand what your drug does, and the now that we’ve really gone over your antidote for it I’m trying to think of motive. Like, what other reason would someone want it. We have unstoppable army, but what about something as simple but just as awful as animal fights? Or maybe they’re just trying to make a independently grown slab of meat?”

            Baxton laughed as he poured himself a glass of water. “You are definitely a good soul. I wish it had been stolen for that reason. Would you like a glass?”

            “Hmm.” she looked up at him, already lost in his work. “Oh, yes. Thank you.”

            He sat on his bed and handed her the water. “Thank you, Felicity. Really.”

            “Of course.”

            “I never would have gotten Oliver’s help without you.”

            “You might have.”

            “No. You’re the only one who would have believed me and you are the best link to him.”

            “Mr. Baxton, can I ask you a question?”

            “Yes, but please, call me Jason. We’ve been through enough to call each other by our first names, don’t you think?”

            “Right, Jason. How did you know that Oliver was the Arrow?”

            “Well, when the most talented person in IT is, so called “promoted” to be the CEO’s personal assistant, it makes a person wonder.”

            “And you just happen to wonder if my change of career revolved around a masked crusade?”

            “It wasn’t my first thought.”

            “Let me guess, that one involved other types of late night activity?”

            “That was the most popular suggestion, but you didn’t strike me as someone who was ready to change careers, especially for a man. You have a good head on your shoulders.”

            Felicity blushed. “Thank you.”

            “Of course Oliver had gotten himself into enough trouble in the past couple of years. So once the idea that he could be the Arrow was in my head I couldn’t get it out. I simply, followed the dots.”

            “It seems to me like you’re more capable at making leaps than law enforcement.”

            “I don’t have as many hoops to jump through to prove it though. I just took the risk and it paid off. Thank goodness.”

            Felicity smiled.

            “Really, thank you.” Baxton held his glass in front of him, and tipped his head in her direction. “Here’s to some more good luck.”

            Felicity clinked her glass against his. “To luck.” She took a small sip of the water then realized how thirsty she was. She downed the glass and set it on the nightstand.

            “You go to bed. I’m just want to look one more thing over.”

            “Ok. Do you mind if I turn off this light?”

            “No, I can see fine.”

            “Alright, good night Felicity.”

            “Good night Jason.”

            He climbed into bed and turned to face the wall. Felicity pulled the finalized recipe for the antidote out of the stack on her bed. It seemed simple enough. None of the ingredients were so out of place that you couldn’t find them in a science lab, especially a lab like _Bishop and Price’s_.

            “So, why?” she was pondering the question when her eyes started to droop. Felicity shook her head to clear it. Suddenly her body felt very heavy. Something was wrong. Her vision blurred and her hands started to tingle. She reached for her phone and swiped to favorites before her world went dark.

 

***

           

“Do we need to talk about what went down to night?”

            “No.”

            “Are you sure?”

            “Dig, I’m trying to focus here.”

            “You’re unlocking a door.”

            Oliver gave him a look before opening the door and entering Felicity’s apartment.

            “I’m just saying, you both came back obviously shaken up about it all.”

            “She could have died, Dig!”

            “I know.” Dig was calm against Oliver’s small outburst.

            Oliver ran his hand over Felicity’s table. “She put up a good fight though. She refused to go quietly.”

            “She had some good training.”

            “No thanks to me. When this is all over, I’m starting her on the water bowl.”

            “Oh, I’m sure she’ll just love that.” Dig laughed.

            “Here!” Oliver kneeled and pulled a baggie and tweezers out of his pocket. He pried a bullet out of the carpeting. “I’m glad it didn’t go into the apartment below.”

            “I’m glad it didn’t go into your temple.”

            Oliver glanced up as Dig entered the hallway.

            “This is a lot of blood. Broken nose?”

            Oliver couldn’t help but remember how his heart raced and rage coursed through him when he saw Felicity pressed between the man and the wall, her head pulled at an awkward angle.

            “Oliver?”

            He shook himself out of the stupor. “Yeah.”

            Oliver stood, tucked the bullet into his pocket and followed Diggle into Felicity’s bedroom. Her book lay near the door way, where it landed after colliding with the first intruder. He picked it up. “Nora Roberts?”

            Dig snickered and shook his head. Oliver walked around her bed and set the book back on the nightstand. He picked up her glasses from next to her bed and put them on the book. Then he crawled under bed and found her phone. When he crawled back out, Dig was out on the fire escape checking for more clues. Oliver put Felicity’s phone in his pocket.

            “See anything out there?” he asked.

            “Not really.”

            “Let’s take a swab of that blood and see if Detective Lance can get us anything.”

            “Sounds like the best plan we have.”

            The quiet was interrupted by Oliver’s personal cellphone.

            “Hello?”

            “Ugnnnn Oliver?” It was just a faint and groggy whisper.

            “Felicity?!”

            Dig was instantly at his side.

            “Felicity?!”

“Hello Oliver.” Oliver’s blood ran cold. He met Dig’s eyes. How could this be? “Merlyn?”

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” said the menacing voice on the other end of the

phone, a voice Oliver grew up with, the voice of a man who should be dead.

“What do you want?”

“At the risk of sounding cliché Oliver, all I want is you. And your sidekick.”

“Why?” Oliver growled.

“You don’t think I’m that cocky do you? Why would I tell you my plan? All

that matters Oliver, is that if you aren’t at your old foundry by dawn, I’m going to use your sweet IT girl as my first human test subject. Don’t make me wait.”

The line was disconnected.

Rage erupted in Oliver. He clenched his jaw and his hands at his sides, the

phone leaving marks in his palm. His blood ran hot and fast, his heart pounding in his ears. John was already at the door.

            “Let’s go get her.”

 

***

            Felicity struggled to keep her head up. Her vision was dark and blurry. She could hear voices around her but they were muffled. Then there was a man’s voice at her ear and something cold pressed to her face, “Say hello to lover boy.”

            “Ugnnn Oliver?”

            The man stepped away and everything faded away.

            She came too quickly, her eyes popping open. It was like being woken from a dream with no warning. Her heart was pounding as everything came into focus. She was disoriented but then she started to recognize things. She knew this place. She knew that ceiling and those lights. She was in the abandoned Verdant.

            Felicity looked around her, trying her best not to move her head. It was quiet but she could hear faint paper rustling and small clanking sounds. She slowly moved her head to the right. There was a man standing at the old bar with his back to her. He was in a white lab coat and dripping a blue liquid into a test tube filled halfway with a clear liquid. He swirled the test tube and the liquid slowly turned an electric pink.

            Felicity felt the hairs on her arms on end. It was the drug. Everything she read in Baxton’s files was rushing back to her, especially the terrifying results. She tried to move but her wrists were strapped to the gurney. When she glanced back at the man she met the eyes of Jason Baxton. He held the test tube and shook his head.

            “I’m really sorry Felicity. I honestly didn’t want to hurt you.”

            She just looked at him and tried to stay calm. For once, she found she didn’t really have anything to say. She looked away from her and tried to think or a way out.  But Baxton wouldn’t let it go. “I tried to think of another way to do this, but you were what he wanted. He has my son, you see. I can’t let him hurt my boy.”

            He was standing next to her now, slightly leaning over her, his shadow blocking out most of the light above her. The darkness didn’t prevent her from seeing Malcolm Merlyn step out from the shadows.

            “No.” she gasped. She felt the panic she tried to hold back rising. Felicity involuntarily physically shrank from him, pressing her body into the gurney.

            “Hello Ms. Smoak. It’s nice to see you again.”

            Felicity turned her head away from him and squeezed her eyes shut. Please let this be a dream, she thought. It’s just a nightmare. It can’t be real. He’s dead.

            She felt his fingers caress her neck and she couldn’t hold back the terrified sob.

            “Shhh.” he smoothed her hair from her forehead. “I’m not going to hurt you, not if everything goes as planned.”

            Felicity forced herself to calm down. She trembled but clenched her jaw and opened her eyes. “What do you want?”

            “What I’ve always wanted, to put an end to the Arrow and rebuild my city.”

            “You won’t win.” she said. Hearing the steel in her own voice, the certainty, helped her fight down the fear.

            Merlyn let out a short laugh.  “Oliver doesn’t really know what he has with you, does he? He always has been a little blind when it comes to women and love.”

            As he walked behind her Felicity tensed, hyper aware of ever movement and sound he made. She heard a clank before Merlyn grabbed her face and roughly straightened her head so she was staring him in the eyes. She cried out as a strap was buckled across her forehead. She started to struggle but Baxton quickly tossed a larger belt across her hips and strapped her against the gurney. Then Merlyn released a latch and flipped the gurney so it was up right.

            Felicity couldn’t slow her breathing anymore. She knew what was going to happen next and she was terrified. Her whole body trembled and her teeth began to chatter.

            “Please.” She breathed. “Please don’t do this.” She pleaded with Jason.

            “I’m sorry.” he said and turned away from her, back to his work at the desk.

            Merlyn grazed his lips against her ear. “You deserved better,” he whispered. Then her turned from her. “Is it ready?”

            “Yes, I have two doses ready to go.”

            “Well,” Merlyn checked his watch, “times up.”

He looked at Felicity with pity. “Seems like you put your faith in the wrong man. But if it makes you feel better, you’re not the first nice girl he’s let down.”

            Baxton handed a syringe to Merlyn then turned his back on Felicity. A tear ran down her cheek as she watched Merlyn approach. He reached out to wipe it away.

            “Don’t touch her.” the growl came from the darkness.

            Merlyn laughed and retracted his hand. “There he is. Hello Oliver.”

            “Get away from her.” John stepped from the shadows, his gun drawn and raised, pointed straight at Merlyn.

            “Ah, the loyal sidekick.”

            John didn’t take the bait. His concentration didn’t break. “Are you ok Felicity?”

            “Yes.”

            “Where’s The Arrow?” asked Merlyn.

            “Tying some loose ends.”

            Glass broke above them and a body fell from the rafters. There was the sound of a struggle and a second man fell with a sickening thud. Merlyn’s smug smile waivered.

            The Arrow propelled down from the ceiling just feet from Merlyn.

            That’s when it all went to hell.

            More men dressed in black came out of the shadows, from all directions. Oliver was immediately on Merlyn, sending him back with a roundhouse kick to the chest. John was instantly set upon, taking two men out with his gun before it was knocked from his hand. With a yell he tackled the man closest to him, like a well-trained linebacker.

            Oliver and Merlyn were moving so fast Felicity had a hard time keeping track of who was delivering the blows. It was like an intricate dance with an occasional misstep. Oliver took a jab to the jaw but was back without a pause. He got a hold of Merlyn’s arm, slid his hip in and threw Merlyn over his body. One of Merlyn’s men swooped in behind Oliver, catching him around the neck. Oliver effortlessly flipped him and slammed his fist into the man’s nose as he hit the ground.

            He took his freedom to run to Felicity’s side.

“You’re late.” she chastised, but she couldn’t’ keep the relief from her voice. Oliver smiled at her as he carefully undid the strap across her forehead.

            “Old habits die hard.”

            He was undoing her right hand when Merlyn came into view. “Look out!”

            Oliver ducked just as a knife hit the gurney above his ear, centimeters from her shoulder. It clattered off and spiraled across the floor.

            Oliver lunged again, kicking and swinging. He was faster than Merlyn who was instantly on defense, backing across the foundry.

            Felicity started to struggle with the buckle on her left hand when she felt the a small prick against her neck. She froze.

            Baxton held the syringe to her vain. “Don’t move.” He was breathing heavily and his hand was shaking. “It can’t go like this. Make them stop. Make them stop!” His voice came out high and frantic.

            “Ok, ok. Just calm down. Please calm down.”

            “If Merlyn doesn’t get what he wants I’ll never see my son! He’ll kill him!” He pressed the needle into her skin. “Get their attention. Now.”

            Felicity saw no way out of this. She took a deep breath and yelled. “STOP! It was short and loud. Amazingly, it worked. John landed his elbow to a masked face before dropping his arms to his side. He was panting and sweating. Merlyn had just delivered a strong blow to Oliver’s chest. Oliver stumbled but stayed on his feet.

            Merlyn started to laugh. “Well done Baxton. I didn’t really think you had it in you.”

            “Give me my son. I got you the Arrow, now it’s your turn to deliver on our deal.” Felicity was surprised at the strength in Jason’s voice. That must be a parent’s love, she thought.

            “You’re right. I wouldn’t want to go back on my word. Jefferson!” he barked. “Retrieve the boy.”

            Jefferson, still masked, removed himself from the group loosely surrounding Oliver and Merlyn. He limped to the door to the foundry below. He pushed in a code and as the door slid open a young boy ran out, tears streaming down his face.          

            “Dad!”

            Jefferson grabbed the boy by the collar.

            “James!” Jason screamed and stumbled forward. “Please, please don’t hurt him!”

            “I just need you to do one more thing for me, then you can be reunited.” said Merlyn, coming to stand beside Jason. He placed his hand on Jason’s shoulder and turned to Oliver.

            “Now it’s your turn to come through, Oliver.”

            Oliver and John looked at each other from across the club, obviously confused.

            “I still need to test this new drug Dr. Baxton created for me.”

            Oh god. Felicity knew what he wanted. It all sank in, making her feel like her blood turned to lead, weighing her down. A small “No” escaped her lips.

            “Quiet please. Gentlemen?” The men surrounding John attacked, forcing John to his knees. Oliver sprinted to his aid, but he was stopped by more men and Merlyn’s voice.

            “Uhnnuhn Not unless you want to see how violent Ms. Smoak can be?”

            Oliver stopped and relaxed, except for the snarl on his face.

            “What do you want?” he asked.

            “I want to test my new drug on you, Oliver.”

            “Why?”

            “I’m curious.”

            Oliver just stood there, computing the information, trying to think of a way out of all of this. At least, Felicity hoped that’s what he was doing.

            “Of course,” said Merlyn, his confidence rising. “I can always test it on Mr. Diggle. I’d like to see him lose a bit of that control.” He stepped closer to Oliver, leading Jason with him. “Or you can let me use you and your friends can go.”

            “Don’t do it Oliver.” John’s voice rang out in the silence.

            Felicity knew Oliver would never let John do it, not with a baby on the way. He’d never forgive himself if John died. It was a dilemma Felicity knew both John and Oliver had been struggling with since John revealed the news. How much longer could John help the Arrow?

            “It’s ok.” Felicity heard herself say. Her voice sounded much smaller than John’s. “It’s ok, Oliver. I’ll do it.”

            “No.” Oliver looked at John and then met her eyes. “No.” he said quietly. “I’ll do it.”

            “Wait! Oliver, think about this!” John tried to talk him down.

            “I have. I’m not putting either of you in more danger.”

            He put his arm to Jason and glared at Merlyn.

            “Perfect.”

            Jason tapped Oliver’s arm, right at the crease of the elbow. Slowly he inserted the syringe and injected Oliver with the super drug. He didn’t even flinch.

            Jason backed away from both Oliver and Merlyn. “There. It should just take a couple minutes to start.”

            “Good. You’re free to go. Jefferson.”

            Jefferson released the boy who instantly ran into his father’s arm.

            Jason picked up his son and carried him to the door. With one small glance back at Felicity he and his son were gone.  

            “Now, this is my favorite part. Such anticipation.” Merlyn started to back away from Oliver, towards Felicity.

            Oliver’s brows knitted and then he dropped to his knee. He screamed and curled into himself. The veins in his neck popped up as Oliver writhed on the floor.

            “Gentlemen, I think it’s time we take our leave and watch the show somewhere else.”

            He snapped his fingers and the man holding John delivered a quick blow to the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

            “Wait! What?!” Felicity started to struggle with the strap around her left wrist again. Oliver’s screams were echoing off the walls, sending chills up her spine.

            “I’m sorry Ms. Smoak, but I have to see what he can do. Please forgive me.” Merlyn swiped a finger down her cheek and she tried to swat it away with her free hand. He smirked at her then gave the gurney a swift kick. She fell forwarded with barely enough time to get her right arm under her. Unfortunately with the added weight of the gurney her arm collapsed underneath her. She turned her head just in time to keep her nose from colliding with the concrete floor. The air was expelled from her lungs forcing her to gasp and cough.

            She heard a heavy lock click into place at the door, then all the lights went out, except a few emergency lights flickering red at all emergency doors, which, she could only assume were bolted shut.

           

***

            Everything hurt so badly. His blood was burning in his veins. His muscles felt like they were being torn and stitched over and over again. His back spasmed and his skin stretched.

            The pain in his head was indescribable. It was blinding and deafening. It made him angry. It made him rage.

            And when he was finally able to open his eyes and see through the tears and pain, he saw his worse nightmare. He was back on the island. Iko and Fyers were picking themselves up from the forest floor, as if the bullets and arrows that had taken them down nearly stunned them.

            Something in the back of Oliver’s mind screamed that this was wrong, that they were dead. But the pounding in his head returned and he was reminded of all the pain that these two men had inflicted on him. They would pay.

 

***

 

Oliver’s screams sent a shiver up Felicity’s spine.  She struggled to get her free arm out from under her. She couldn’t even turn her face to see what was going on around her. But, there was one thing she could see. The knife Merlyn had thrown at Oliver earlier lay to her right. Felicity rocked her body as much as she could, shimming her right arm out. 

            She reached out but the knife was just out of arms reach. Felicity strained her arm but still couldn’t reach. She was forced to pull herself closer with her one free arm. The tile floor skidded against and burned her skin. She grasped the hilt of the knife and tucked it under her body. Carefully, she slid the flat of the blade across her stomach and down to her left wrist. She used her free thumb to guide the blade under the strap that connected her wrist to the gurney.

Felicity was so concentrated on freeing herself that she didn’t notice the silence until it was too late. The strap was centimeters from being broken when Felicity was lifted from the floor so fast the momentum snapped it the rest of the way. The gurney skidded across the Verdant’s dance floor.

Felicity watched in terror as Oliver stalked towards her. His face was red and sweat dripped from him. His neck was kinked at an awkward angle, the muscle on one shoulder increasing more rapidly than the other. He was breathing heavily and had murder in his eyes.

            “Oliver, it’s me!”  He continued coming at her. She could hear a low growl.

            Felicity sat up and fumbled with the buckle on the strap around her legs.

            “Hey!” John stood across from Oliver, putting Felicity between the two men.

            “John! I don’t think he recognizes us!”

            “Try moving really slow.”

            Felicity freed herself, slowly sliding the strap from her legs. She slid off the gurney, never taking her eyes off Oliver. She calmly stood, moving cautiously, with no sudden movements. She took small steps backwards towards John.

            “Can we stop him?” John asked?

            “Baxton created an antidote, but it’s never been tested.”

            “Can you replicate it?”

            “If we have all the supplies here, I think so.”

            “It’s the only way I can see him coming out of this alive.”

            “I know.”

            “I’ll distract him as long as I can.”

            “John?”

            “You have to be quick.”

            “Ok.”

            “Ready?”

            Oliver paused to study them. His eyes were bloodshot. He was trying to decide who to attack first. He focused in on Felicity and lunged.

            She screamed and stumbled back. John met Oliver with a scream of his own. He tacked Oliver and sent them both skidding across the floor.

            Felicity sprung forward, sprinting across the room, John and Oliver, a ball of swinging limbs, and leapt over the bar. She slid smoothly onto the other side.

            “Holy crap. That was awesome!” She spun around and popped up again. Her heart was pounding and adrenalin was running through her veins like she had just downed seven espresso shots.

            Baxton’s miniature lab was untouched, Bunsen burners, test tubes, beakers, and eyedroppers all spread out in front of her. She scanned the long bar and found the chemicals and components that make up the killer drug.

            She forced herself to push the sounds of Oliver and John fighting to the background. She needed to focus. If she made a mistake on this Oliver could die. They could all die. She picked up each small bottle and read the names. She set aside the ones that she remembered from the antidote’s recipe. It’s amazing how the same components of the drug, mixed slightly different, could reverse all of it. How lucky for them, Felicity thought.

 

***

 

Ivo tackled him to the floor. Oliver swung at him but missed. Iko was too fast. Oliver’s body wasn’t responding as quickly as it used to. It was like those awful nightmares where he couldn’t move fast enough, like he was wading through thick, muddy water.

Oliver turned to meet Ivo’s blow. He blocked it and returned a punch that sent Ivo hurtling across the room. Oliver roared in triumph. The adrenaline rushing through his blood helped to numb the pain in his muscles.

One down, he thought, one to go.

 

***

 

“There!” Felicity pulled the antidote into the syringe, careful to measure the proper dose. She only had one shot for this.

            She looked up just in time to see Oliver throw John into the wall next to the bar. He landed with a thud and sank to the floor.

            “John!” Felicity stumbled to his side, the syringe tight in her fist. She checked his pulse. It was still thumping.

            Behind her, Oliver let out a terrifying shriek. Slowly, Felicity turned to face him. He seemed taller. His muscles bulged awkwardly and he dragged his left side. The drug definitely wasn’t working the way Baxton intended it to.

            “Oliver,” she said in a shaky voice, “Oliver, it’s me.”

            He loomed over her. She stood to meet his bloodshot eyes. “Oliver. Stop.” She did her best to keep her voice calm this time. “It’s Felicity. Please, don’t do this.”

            What was she going to do? If John’s punches didn’t do anything, her’s certainly wouldn’t. She needed him still but in arms length. This was going to be difficult.

            “Oliver.” she repeated. He kept coming closer, his breathing heavy and labored. His eyes were so intense and hateful that she involuntarily took a step back. She felt the wall pressed cold against her back. There was nowhere she could go.

            Oliver reached out for her. It was so slow she thought he was confused, but then his big hand wrapped around her neck. She gasped, her esophagus restricted. She felt her feet leave the floor as he leaned in closer.

            “This time,” he growled, into her ear “You’ll stay dead.”

            Felicity could hear her pulse pounding in her ears as his breath tickled her neck. Well, she thought to herself, you wanted him in arms reach.

            With all the strength left in her body, Felicity jabbed the syringe into Oliver’s neck and injected the antidote. His grip tightened for a split second and he slammed her against the wall. Her vision started to blur and darken. Then his hand loosened and her feet touched the ground. He stared at her in disbelief. “Felicity?”

            Then he twitched in pain as the antidote took affect, dropping to his knees. Felicity fell with him. She grabbed his shoulder and tried to steady him.

            “Oliver.” He wavered and then passed out, falling face first into Felicity’s shoulders.

            “Oh god. You’re heavy.” Gently Felicity adjusted him so that his head lay on her lap. She ran her hands over his face. He was feverish and shaking, but as he twitched, his body and muscle mass seemed to return to normal. The veins in his neck receded and his breathing evened out.

            John groaned next to her, picking himself off the floor.

            “Damn he hits hard.” he grumbled. “Are you ok?”

            “Yeah. You?”

            “I’ll be ok. We need to get him out of here before Merlyn’s men come back.”

            “I don’t think I can lift him. He weighs a ton.”

            “Yeah, this is not going to be fun. You take his feet and I’ll get his head.”

            “He would be so angry if he knew we were doing this.”

            “I won’t say anything if you don’t.”

            “Deal.”

 

***

 

            He couldn’t move. Something was holding him down. He struggled, tarring pieces of black material from all around him. It was surrounding him, suffocating him. He lashed out with his arms and latched onto something solid. He squeezed. “OLIVER!” the blackness fell away to reveal Felicity before him, her eyes wide with fear, her lips blue, his hand wrapped tightly around her neck.

            “FELICITY!” he screamed, wrenching himself from the nightmare. He bolted up, gasping for air.

            “Hey, hey, shhh, I’m right here, it was just a dream. You’re ok.” Felicity was next to him, colorful and alive. His heart pounded and his hands were shaking. He reached out to her, afraid to touch. She gently took his shaking hand and held it between hers. “Hey. It’s ok.” Her voice was so calm and soft. “Lay back down.”

            She gently pressed his shoulder, guiding him back down onto the cot.

            “You’re ok?” his voice was raspy and loud to his own ears.

            “Of course I’m ok.”

            He studied her, not wanting to return to the dream. Her hair was curly and pulled back at the nape of her neck. A few pieces escaped to frame her face. She wore her glasses and her face was clean and fresh. She smiled down at him, her blue eyes bright.

            He reached out again and she let him trace her cheekbone with his fingers. He slid them over her ear and gently into her hair at the nape of her neck. She had a light bruise forming across her windpipe. His hand twitched in surprise.

            His chest tightened. “I did this. I hurt you.” He couldn’t keep the emotion from his voice. Again, she grabbed his hand, squeezing it. “No, it wasn’t you.”

            “Yes it was. I remember now.”

            “Oliver, you weren’t yourself. It wasn’t your fault.”

            He dropped his hand and turned away from her. He couldn’t look at her. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaws, the familiar sense of self-loathing washing over him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered.

            “Oliver, look at me.” her voice was tender but demanding.

            He met her eyes.

            “You have always been so gentle with me.”

He couldn’t hide the mix of confusion and disbelief from his face. Felicity gently grazed her thumb across his furrowed brow and down the side of his face. His lips parted and the worry and despair faded from his eyes.

“Well, except that time you threw me out the window of the office, and my room, and when you tackled me off a mine. But those were all to save me so you’re forgiven.”

A small shocked laugh escaped Oliver’s lips. She smiled down at him. Then she studied his face, serious again.

“I have never been afraid of you, and you have never, ever, hurt me. Do you understand?”

            Do you understand? Those words held so much for them.

            “Felicity.” again he rested his hand against her cheek. She leaned into it and smiled, covering his hand with her own. His heart ached from all that he felt for her. She understood him better than anyone. She knew how he hated himself and how he longed to be free from all the violence. She never judged him for either side that he showed. He could count on her. She was his constant.

“Felicity.” he hesitated. How could he tell her how grateful he was for her? “This has been the longest night of my life.” She laughed and nodded her head. “For all of us.”

“Wait, listen. I… I thought I had lost you. When you called me,” he explained.  “I could hear you struggling. I heard you fighting for your life.” He continued to stroke her cheek and study her face. She looked down and licked her lips. “And then when I thought you were safe again, to hear Merlyn’s voice and to know that he had you, that I had put you in danger again, recklessly, I couldn’t control myself. I wanted to kill him on the spot. I can’t lose you, Felicity. I’d be nothing without you. I’d be a monster.”

“Oliver, I will always be in danger. You can’t prevent that. Not now. Even if I stopped helping you, even if I moved away, I’d never be entirely safe again.”

            Oliver closed his eyes, knowing that she spoke the truth, but it was hard to swallow.

            “But,” she said, “with you, I’m safer. I know that you will always come for me.” He nodded, needing her to know that he would.

            “Yes.”

            “But at the same time, Oliver, I’m stronger than that. I can fight. You know that now. I may not be as capable as you and John, but I will fight till the death, just like you. And you know what, it will be my choice. You are not making me stay. I am staying because I want to. Do you understand? What we’re doing here is important and I won’t walk away from it because of the danger. I want to be here, with you, and nowhere else.”

            “I understand.” he said. “I understand you this time.”

            “This time? What do you mean?”

            “The last time you said that you wouldn’t walk away, I didn’t listen.”

            She looked at him with confused amusement. “I never said that to you.”

            “Yes you did. The last time I was hurt. We were sitting just like this.”

            She pulled away slightly. “You were asleep.”

            “No I wasn’t. You were on a roll and I didn’t want to interrupt you.”

            “You heard everything I said?”

            He laughed. “Yes. And remember everything you did.”

            Felicity swallowed hard and blushed. “Everything?”

            “Everything.” he laughed and carefully sat up to look her in the eyes. “Felicity,” he was serious again. “I’m glad you want to stay.” He leaned closer to her, “Because I love you.”

            Her lips parted into a small, timid smile. He smiled in return. Gently, he placed his lips on hers. It was a slow, cautious kiss. He looked into her eyes and saw just the smallest hint of surprise. Then he felt her lips curve and she leaned into him, strengthening the kiss.

           

***

            His lips were warm and soft. His hand kneaded her neck and pulled her closer. This was so much better than the last time. Her arm came up and around his back so she could hold onto him tighter. This was so much better than she imagined!


End file.
